


Clear for Action

by Paraxdisepink



Series: My personal canon - I need to believe, ok? [3]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet more studying for Archie’s Lieutenant’s exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear for Action

“Archie . . . “ The lieutenant-to-be grinned at the way his friend panted his   
name. So shocked. Horatio’s attempts to swat his hands away were pitiful. A   
good thing the man had avoided much hand-to-hand combat over the years   
or else Mr. Hornblower would have found himself the prize of every   
predator on his path.

Archie chuckled. If Horatio was so bent on guarding the buttons of his waistcoat then let him; there were other avenues to victory. He waited until both of those lean hands came up to prevent any assault on his clothing before surging forward, winding his arms around Horatio’s neck instead. 

The maneuver yanked Horatio close, crushing their bodies together until Horatio’s hands were trapped between them. Archie felt them at his chest, twisted against his waistcoat in a sorry attempt to push him away. His friend soon realized his disadvantage and settled for growling against his shoulder. 

“This isn’t the way to pass a lieutenant’s exam, Mr. Kennedy,” 

It was impossible not to laugh at Horatio’s solemnity, or to pulse with want at how rough his voice had grown. “Is it not, Horatio?” He pushed the black cravat down with two fingers, getting his mouth securely beneath Horatio’s ear, sucking on just the right place to make Horatio twitch against him. “You give the Admiralty too much credit, sir. This could be my best hope.” 

“Archie,” Horatio’s voice hardened at the prospect of sullied honor, even in jest. Archie ignored that, moving his lips to Horatio’s jaw, adorning the perfect line of it with a tribute of quick kisses. 

Horatio warmed considerably in his hold. Between the layers of wool and linen Archie felt his lover’s heart racing eagerly against his own. His fingers tangled in those soft brown curls as he slid closer, sure he would find something equally eager throbbing in Horatio’s lap. The notion inflamed him. 

With a tilt of his head, he assaulted Horatio’s mouth – lush and full and perfectly shaped to fit his own. It was impossible not to slide his tongue between such gorgeous lips, tasting wine from their dinner on Horatio’s tongue. A thick groan rumbled through Horatio’s body, and then his own, his prick waking inside his breeches. 

Only the need for air made Archie pull away, clinging to Horatio’s neck in his dizziness. Horatio swallowed, his expression hardening so absurdly that Archie would have laughed if he could have caught his breath fast enough. Those dark eyes were blazing, forehead creased as Horatio stared down at him. 

“I wouldn’t have wasted my breath reviewing navigation, Archie, had I known your mind was otherwise occupied.” 

So stern. Archie curved his lips into a grin. Any other man might have accounted himself sufficiently rebuked, but he knew better. Poor Horatio, the fool could not understand that his solemn concentration begged a man to take up the challenge of distracting him from the object of his focus. 

“Your lesson has possessed me with ambition, Horatio.” He grinned up at his frowning lover, holding his gaze. “All this talk makes me feel like a captain back from a long voyage . . . eager to steer his vessel into port.” 

Horatio’s face went blank, lips falling open. Archie surged with triumph; it was just the countenance he had hoped to cultivate. He waited for understanding to settle into those lovely features. One, two heartbeats passed before those large eyes widened and Horatio lowered his face, conceding a small, scandalized smile. Perhaps he blushed, too, or else it was the heat from their kiss still coloring his cheeks, 

Yet true to form, Horatio attempted to restrain his desire, answering dryly, “An officer can’t forget his duty, Archie, even when close to home.” 

Just like that, Horatio extracted himself from Archie’s arms, rising to his feet and leaving Archie on the floor staring up at him as he picked up the volume they had been poring over. Archie watched as Horatio set it on the small table, tilting his head with a smirk when Horatio surreptitiously glanced toward the door to see that it was properly latched. That glance conceded more than Horatio’s pride and sense of duty would at this moment. What a delicious forfeit it was. 

Rising, Archie slowly crossed the room, grinning at his prey. That tall, lean body was conveniently bent over the tabletop, one palm on the wood while the other tended the candle. They were both in their shirtsleeves; a fact which contributed to this ample opportunity as well as leaving the slender curves of Horatio’s body on prominent display. Archie’s tongue swept anxiously over his lips as he stepped closer. 

He said nothing – why concede advantage – only smoothly slid his arms around Horatio’s waist. His quarry jumped, rubbing pleasingly against his body, but before Horatio could straighten Archie stretched up, applying his tongue to the back of Horatio’s neck. 

“Archie,” Horatio groaned against the onslaught, sinking down to his elbows on the table for support. “That was less than honorable.” 

“Mmm?” Archie bent closer, biting innocently on the warm, soft skin, sliding his mouth down to find the vein along his friend’s neck. Horatio’s pulse throbbed hotly against his lips, all his lust unmasked. “Play to win, you say.” His hands began to roam to see if the rest of Horatio’s body throbbed as well. There was certainly enough heat seeping through his own garments from the bent body beneath him, and when Archie’s hands came to that slim, toned chest he found Horatio’s heart bucking wildly. 

His prize moaned again as Archie pressed closer, leaning down against that pale cheek, letting his tongue stroke along Horatio’s jaw and then back down one side of his neck. The skin there was already red from his previous abuses, but Archie could not help but bite a second time, watching those dark eyes squeeze shut with a rare whimper of helplessness. 

“I fear I’ve been outmaneuvered . . .” The confession came in a broken growl, strained and deep. Horatio twisted under him as Archie’s tongue danced over the tender ring his teeth had made, soothing it. “. . . no prudent course of action but to surrender.” 

“Without a fight?” Archie paused in his licking, angling Horatio’s hip just enough to wedge his hand across the front of his trousers. “That’s some man o’ war you’ve got. What do you call her?” he laughed a tad breathlessly, petting the rigid length through the cloth. Then his hand curled, squeezing that helpless cock relentlessly, just enough to make Horatio buck against his own eager implement. 

“His Majesty’s frigate _Insatiable_.” Horatio’s voice was decidedly ragged by now, yet the dry edge of vexation remained. “. . . traitorous and ill disciplined, though I fear she’s flogged too often. What the Devil are you doing?” 

Archie’s fingers paused in the buttons of Horatio’s trousers. His lips moved up to plant a small kiss behind Horatio’s ear. “Clearing for action,” he whispered simply, unfastening the last button and smoothing the material from Horatio’s hips. 

A part of him wanted to stand back and look, laugh at the ever dignified Hornblower laid bare for a good knocking, but the rest of him could not abide the image of Horatio bent over a table with his legs spread around his trousers to his ankles. It was far too silly. Instead, Archie held Horatio in one arm, freeing a hand to see to his own buttons. 

His hard flesh sprang from his trousers once he had them undone, pressing between Horatio’s legs. They both moaned as Horatio ground against him once more, this time without Archie’s urging. “Gun ready, Mr. Kennedy?” The words were low, rasped into the tabletop. Archie’s cock twitched at the pure panting heat of them, throbbing almost painfully against the inside of Horatio’s thigh. 

“Aye, aye, sir!” Archie muttered into that rich mane of curls. Horatio’s cheeks were as red as plums, eyes wide and shining, his lips dry and open. Never had Archie seen a man more ready. “Now to prime the fuse.” 

What to use? He shook off his own desire in order to look about, grimacing that he had not considered this beforehand. Ah, the jar of cream Horatio had shaved with earlier. He spied it on the table among some other things of theirs. Especially useful. It was thick and cold enough to cauterize the throbbing of Archie’s flesh when he took it in hand, but only for a moment. The chill cream had no chance against the heat of Horatio’s body; he only elicited whimpers of pleasure when Archie slipped his fingers inside. 

“Ahh . . . yes . . .” Those heavy gasps could have melted the wood under Horatio’s mouth, and if Horatio did any more lovely writhing around his fingers he would burst this minute. It was no good; Archie took his hand away, closing it around his own flesh. He gripped Horatio’s hip with his free hand, keeping him still as he eased inside of him. 

Archie’s eyes slammed shut. Horatio was devilishly hot. He could only think to grip the edge of the table with one hand, wedging the other between Horatio’s legs, finding a rhythm as the pleasure climbed and climbed. It was always this way with Horatio, acute, intense; the harder he thrust the more painful it grew, leaving his legs weak and quivering. 

Horatio trembled too; Archie could feel the tremors through the pretty thighs splayed against his own. All he could do was keep moving until Horatio moaned low and shook, that lovely body tightening around Archie’s burning shaft. Throwing his head back with the pleasure of it, Archie cried out softly as the shudders of a blinding climax overtook him as well. 

There was no telling how long he lay sprawled over Horatio’s body, his lungs heaving with the strain of having his soul leap for miles with only one explosive moment for his body to catch up. Archie’s vision was black around the edges and so he closed his eyes. Perhaps he would have slid to the floor if it not for the sweaty hand still gripping the edge of the table. 

“Hot shot, Mr. Kennedy?” a tired voice panted breathlessly beneath him. “Perhaps now you understand the danger when two opponents are of the same mind.” 

Archie caught his breath, managing a weak laugh. All he wanted now was to lay his head against Horatio until sleep came over him. It was not long, however, before he felt Horatio turning under him, arms coming around his waist, lifting him upright. 

“Lively now.” 

A warm hand stroked one side of his face, pushing his hair aside, before his mouth was covered in a brief but soft kiss. Archie opened his eyes. Horatio was smiling down at him, as disheveled and flushed as he could ever hope to leave him. 

“Feel better, Archie?” Horatio asked gently, waiting patiently for him to manage a nod. Archie closed his eyes; at this moment he only had the strength to sigh as his knees buckled. His arms wrapped tiredly around Horatio’s neck and he allowed his body to fall limply into the other man’s embrace. 

“Let’s get you to bed, then.” Horatio wrapped his arms tight around his back, half carrying him over to the bed. This time Archie was the pitiful one, offering Horatio sleepy kisses as his friend’s capable hands worked to unfasten the buttons of his waistcoat.


End file.
